dawn_star_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of Moby
The Invasion of Moby was an a conflict between the Kingdom of Moby and the Shalaskan Federation. The war began on the 10/08/3065 when the nation of Shalaska launched a surprise attack on the nation of Moby's capital of Paridia, This attack has caused the Kingdom of Moby to retreat all remaining forces back to Marigold Fortress to act as a staging area for a counter attack to retake the land of Moby and get revenge against the Shalaskan Federation. The war ended on the 13/07/3066. The sudden attack is believed to be caused by the effects of The Second Great War when the nation of Moby was under control by the Manaza Party. The Shalaskan Federation was also part of the Manaza Party but due to worrying circumstances of the war, the nation of Shalaska turned neutral which in turn lead to them being attacked by the Manaza Party, this attack by the Party caused huge economic crisis throughout the nation, this has caused the military to be crippled and caused major starvation. Later on the nation of Shalaska slowly and painfully recovered which in turn has gave them a major grudge against the once was manaza controlled nations, they believed that the nation of Moby was where all the invading forces attacked from due to it being the closest when in fact the nation of Smithsa was the one that sent all the attack forces to Shalaska. The nation of Shalaska sent a "revenge" attack against the nation of Moby to take control and to show strength that not even the biggest of powers can defeat them, this is what the Shalaskans call "The Shalaskan Spirit" which is their term for great strength and willpower. Update: The War has ended with the Shalaskan Federations defeat and the Kingdom of Moby's victory. The Kingdom of Moby with the remaining of its forces was capable of banding together an elite division called the "Home Defense Strategic War Group" or "HDSWG" for short, this division was formed by using specific highly trained members from different military backgrounds within the Kingdom. First of all an elite strike air squadron consisting of 5 fighter aircrafts, this squadron was known as the "Echo Squadron". An elite tank battalion consisting of 20 Main Battle Tanks, this battalion was known as the "Wolfclaw Battalion" and then a elite naval fleet consisting of 10 ships, 5 battle ships, 2 carriers and 3 cruisers, this fleet was known as the "Hammerhead Fleet". The rest of the remaining military was designated to act as a support team. The Counter attack began when the Kingdom of Moby defended Marigold Fortress from Shalaskan Bombers carrying a nuclear arsenal. After the defense the "HDSWG" began to push their air forces into Gracesiki Mountains to thin out another attack force coming from the Shalaskans. The goal of this mission was to thin out the herd to make the defenders of Marigold Fortress have less trouble and to clear a path for the "Wolfclaw Battalion". The next attack was on Vetopi City on the west end of Moby, The "Hammerhead Fleet" was in position to act as a refuel and rearm site for the "Echo Squadron" then began the assault on vetopi, the mission was to destroy the anti aircraft sites throughout the city to allow the Moby air forces to push through, after that success the "Wolfclaw Battalion pushed into the city to clear out any remaining Shalaskan Forces. Later on in the fight the "HDSWG" pushed north to take back the Feelwell Forest due to it being covered in Shalaskan bases hidden in the dense forest, this part of the fight was a tough one due to the Wolfclaw Battalion being unable to advance because of dense trees and landmines scattering the forest whilst at the same time being far away from the shore so Hammerhead Fleet was unable to support. This fight was all up to Echo Squadron to bomb the Shalaskan bases dotted around the forest to pave a way for the support troops to clear up the mines and to allow Wolfclaw Battalion to push through. Once Feelwell Forest was liberated the "HDSWG" was able to push a major offensive against the captured Sekli City in the furthest most north of Moby which the Shalaskan Federation had converted it into a large stronghold by building bunker fortress around the nearby hillsides and having Anti Air Batteries. The goal was that the "HDSWG" had to bomb the Bunkers and Anti Air guns with the risk of losing their own men, the support aircrafts were called in to act as "fodder" to draw fire away against the elite division so that the Wolfclaw Battalion could push their way in and sieze the city once more. Soon the entire nation beyond the Paridia Wall Mountains was liberated and under full control by the Kingdom. At this point the Shalaskan Federation was worried and decided to set up a massive fortress wall line across the Paridia Wall Mountains with Anti Air weaponry everywhere. The Shalaskans also brought their most powerful weapon in to the mix to defend against the Kingdom, The Shalaskans built a SFAF-22T-A Goliath VTOL warship which was to act as a flying aircraft carrier heavily equipped with Anti Air and Anti Ground weapons. The fight began on the Paridia Wall Mountains where the kingdom had to push all their remaining forces through as a final push towards the City of Paridia, This fight had the most losses due to the extreme defenses the Shalaskan Federation had set up and at the same time their massive VTOL warship. After hours of fighting the kingdom was able to shoot down the Warship which crashed on top the heavily fortified HQ for the defense bunker line disabling the chain of command from the Shalaskans on the Paridia Wall mountains, this was a great victory. A month later the Kingdom had repaired and reloaded existing aircraft whilst at the same time capturing a bunch of Shalaskan Aircraft that never met the air during the battle of the Paridia Wall Mountains, those planes were repainted and had their emblems replaced. Once the Kingdom was ready they began a final assault on the old capital of Paridia which was heavily damaged from the initial invasion from the Shalaskans at the beginning of the war, a lot of buildings were replaced with concrete dystopian like structures and the entire city was surrounded by a massive defense wall. The fight lasted days and was very destructive until eventually the capital was captured by the Kingdom, they thought the fight was over but it wasn't. Five weeks later an explosion from what appeared to be from a railgun shell hit a university killing everyone and leveling the surrounding area of it, it had to have been the Shalaskan's because who else would attack like that, "HDSWG" Command tracked the location from the shot and it turned out to have came from a military war facility from the north coast of Shalaska, it was the Adskaya Pushka Facility and it was firing its railshots at the city in hopes of leveling it and eventually destroying every other city in Moby. The Kingdom of Moby knew they could not celebrate yet and launched a major assault back to the homeland of the Shalaskan Federation, meeting opposing aircraft over the foggy north sea. The war waged on in the frozen wastelandic north of the Shalaskan Federation until the facility was eventually disabled and destroyed marking the end of the war, the Shalaskan Federation surrendered once the facility was destroyed as they nearly ran out of vehicles and weapons, they could not keep up the fight no longer. Belligerents Kingdom of Moby Shalaskan Federation Pre/Post War Quotes Kingdom of Moby: Pre-War: "Our enemy who has attacked our peaceful nation has been identified as the Shalaskan Federation, we do not know of which the reasons they have attacked but god damn we shall not let our beautiful nation fall to these greedy barbarians, Let the eyes of the angels watch over us" -General Soulsaver Post-War: "People of the Kingdom, i am here to tell you that this day, is a great day, today we have defeated the invading belligerent as you all known is the Shalaskan Federation who have came here to capture us out of revenge for what we have not done, forgive them as they know not what they done, We may have lost lives today but it is not in vain, they have died defending what they truely believe in and so their memories will live on. People of Moby, my kingdom, rebuild our cities, repair your streets, love your neighbors as together, our integrity is what pulled us through this!" - King Merret Tandarahir Shalaskan Federation: Pre-War: "We have been the butt end of torture for too long, well, no longer, we will get revenge against the ancient enemies who have caused us this distress, we will stand together, strike together and never surrender for we are the red dragons of the cold who have been waiting for the shine of warmth, we will march in their land and show them who they messed with in the first place! For the Crimson shield! For the Shalaskan Federation!" -Commander Raspulov Post-War: "This defeat has been humiliating, it will be a long time til we can recover our forces, our hope for justice for what was done, gone, we must go back to our usual activities, rebuilding what was lost, i am sorry to disappoint you all. The death of our troops will not be forgotten and it shall not be in vain for we will get what we rightfully deserve in the future!" -Commander Raspulov Casualties Kingdom of Moby: 22'000'000 Shalaskan Federation: 14'000'000 Units Deployed: Kingdom of Moby: 24'000'000 Shalaskan Federation: 15'000'000 Vehicles Destroyed: Kingdom of Moby: Cars: 15'000'000 Tanks: 156'000 VTOLs: N/A Fighter Jets: 242'000 Helicopters: 195'000 Shalaskan Federation: Cars: 5'000'000 Tanks: 40'000 VTOLs: 1 Fighter Jets: 496'400 Helicopters: 389'000